Unrefusable Offer
by Running For Anothers Dream
Summary: When Princess Celestia calls, the girls listen. Always and forever and there are no exceptions. So when she calls for Twilight Sparkle to come visit her at her home, she listens. When she gets there and is asked to go on a journey, one to study and learn and grow in both knowledge and relations, there's no way that she can turn her down. Even when her friends must stay behind.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, all! This is my first feature length story, and the first in my nice, long, expansive head canon of a world that is Equestria. I hope that you all like it and you'll be kind enough to let me know what you think, as well as stick around for future chapters. c:

* * *

"Twilight Sparkle? C'mon, you have to wake up! It's important!" chides Spike, giving the young mare another shove.

Twilight groans in her sleep and rolls over, pressing her face further into the pillow. She doesn't wake up.

"Twilight," whines Spike, shoving a little harder. "You have a letter from Canterlot!"

That wakes her up a little more, and she gives a slight sigh before opening her eyes. "Mhm...Spike? It's really early, can't I sleep a little longer?"

The dragon gives an impatient huff, and stomps his foot down. "No! I already told you, you have a letter from Canterlot! It's probably the Princess!"

Giving a large yawn, Twilight shakes her head and sits up. The heavy blanket slips from her shoulders and she gives a bleary blink. "Princess Celestia?"

It isn't unusual for Celestia to send her a letter now or then, but Spike doesn't normally get so excited over it. Then again, her letters usually come in the evening and only after Twilight has sent her own off to the esteemed alicorn.

"Yes, that's what I said!" Spike waves the scroll that he was holding through the air, only to blink when it vanishes from his hands, appearing in the unicorn's mouth instead.

Slipping off of her bed and into her slippers, which were soft and the lightest blue that she had been able to find, Twilight Sparkle pads out of the room and down the stairs. It takes a moment for her to find an empty spot on any of the tables, because most of them are filled with the books from her studies and previous letters that Celestia has sent.

"Hey!" Spike calls from upstairs, running to catch up with the mare. He takes the stairs two at a time once he reaches them. "Don't open it until I'm there! I wanna see what she says!"

Twilight has already broken the seal though, watching as the crisp paper unfolds and the words begin to write themselves. They are looped and curved and distinct, written in a bold black ink that makes a stark contrast against the paper.

"Dearest Twilight Sparkle," she reads out loud, voice raised so that Spike can hear her. "How are you? Well, I hope. I know that this is short notice, and you have my most sincere regards for that, but I must see you as soon as possible. Please send a letter back to let me know both that you recieved this, and what date I can expect you."

Spike grabs onto the edge of his table, stretching up onto his tiptoes to try and peer at the scroll, as if the words might change. They don't, and he frowns. "That's really weird. I wonder what the Princess wants to see you for?"

Nothing good, they both know.

It is never a good thing to be summouned to Canterlot, no matter how much Twilight enjoys seeing Celestia. There is also pain and darkness and bad news lurking around the corner, and she is brought in as an Element and a guide and an apprentice.

Never a friend though, even though that is all that Twlight Sparkle wants.

She sighs and halfway through it changes into a yawn.

Spike pats her on the shoulder but doesn't smile. "Do you want me to write her back? Or do you wanna get breakfast first?"

And Twilight pauses for a moment, she'll admit that. There was a time where she would do more than pause. Where she would get dressed and get breakfast and maybe read the next chapter in her newest book first, because, really, Celestia could never know when that letter arrived.

That was before Discord, though. Before Apocalyptica and Black Cloud and the hatred that once swept through her country, dragging her into politics far before she was ready. Dragging her friends into a life they never should have been made to lead.

So, yes, she pauses for a moment, but it is brief and fleeting and she is soon shaking her head. "No, you'd better write her back now. I have to go either way, so there isn't much sense in putting it off."

A flicker of a smile crosses the dragons face and he nods. Scrambles through the room until he has both paper and pen, and then holds them up for the mare to see. "Alright! What am I writing?"

"Dear Princess Celestia," begins Twilight, taking a seat at one of the nearby chairs. Slowly, she lets each slipper fall from her hooves. "I recieved your letter early this morning, and will be departing from Ponyville as soon as possible. I should arrive in no less then three days. Sincerely yours, Twilight Sparkle."

The scritch scratch of pen on paper pauses, and Spike glances up from his scroll. "That's it?"

"That's it," confirms Twilight.

"But...don't you want to say anything else? Or ask what's going on?" prods Spike, and he still has not signed the letter.

Twilight shakes her head, and she looks very tired indeed. "Not really. I really do want to see Celestia again, but I don't want to have to tell everyone that there's another issue. Not after the last time. I don't...I don't know if they can do it again, Spike. I don't know if /I/ can do it again."

And this, this is what the little dragon has always dreaded to hear. That his young unicorn, his brave filly, is starting to lose faith in herself. As a dragon, it's a deep rooted fear of his. As a protector, it's something that makes him sick to hear. As a friend? All he can do is sign the letter and toss it into the air, so that his burst of dragon fire can carry it off to its destination.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the next chapter, introducing a very special character, a winner from my Equestria: A Contest story! :D

I'm really happy with how this came out, and I'd love to know what you all think too!

* * *

It doesn't take Twilight long to get to Canterlot.

It may have, but it doesn't. Mostly because she doesn't stop to tell her friends that she is leaving Ponyville. Just tapes a note to her front door, promising to return soon, and then she took off for the long trip out of town.

Spike doesn't argue with her methods, just watches her out of sad eyes and follows along until they reach the bustling city - and there are no guards about, no windows boarded, no one missing or lost or crying in the street.

It is a stark contrast to the last time they were in Canterlot, and a welcome sight.

"I was worried that something horrible was going to be wrong," breathes Twilight, slowly trotting along the busy road. "It all looks...normal out here."

Spike nods, looking around at all of the ponies, just going around their daily business. "It's just really normal looking. Do you think we were wrong? Maybe the princess just wants to speak with us after all!"

And for a moment, there is hope in Twilight's eyes, a small flicker of belief that it could be the truth. Then that look is gone and she is shaking her head, as though it is a completely ridiculous idea that Celestia could have good news. Or even better, that she could have no news at all.

She doesn't argue with the young dragon though. Just keeps walking until the white walls of the castle looms before her, with its pristine garden and that one fountain Twilight has always loved. And no guards, save for the two that always stand outside of the front door, and they look bored and uninterested in the world aroud them.

Spike grins and reaches up, patting the mare on her shoulder. "See? You got all worked up for nothing!"

"She wouldn't have called me out here for nothing," mutters Twilight Sparkle, ears flicking dismissively.

-x-x-x-x-

The halls are empty, and Twilight cannot tell if it's a good thing or not. Usually, there is at least one or two ponies in the castle. A guard, a maid, a pony from somewhere or another that wanted to speak to one of the lovely princesses.

But now, there's no pony around.

Twilight frowns and Spike doesn't say anything, not this time, not when there is no point.

Instead, they keep walking and their footsteps echo in the empy hallway. It is a familiar path for Twilight Sparkle, even with no one around. Her hooves carry her down the hall and through one door, a second, up a flight of stairs until she is right there, in front of the door to the Throne Room.

"Should I just let myself in?" asks Twilight, pausing a few feet away.

Normally, there's a pegasus guard standing there. Twilight doesn't know his name, just that it's always the same one. Grey mane and white coat and these sharp, sharp eyes. Like something enourmous is always at stake.

The kind of look that she has in her eyes now, the mindset she has found herself falling into.

Spike shrugs. "I guess. I mean, they are expecting you, so it should be fine."

After a moments pause, Twilight nods and does as the dragon says, pushing the door open with one hoof. The sight she is met with is a welcome relief. Celestia and Luna are both there, sitting on their thrones, side by side.

There are no scrolls

no books

no signs of war.

Just two sisters, talking with each other. Smiling and happy and not stressed in the slightest.

"Princess Celestia? Princess Luna?" questions Twilight, and she offers a small smile when the two alicorns turn to look her way. "I'm not late, am I?"

"Of course not, Twilight Sparkle," says Celestia, standing up. "And Spike, as well. I am so glad to see that you both have made it alright."

Luna nods, following her elder sisters lead and standing up. "You look well, child! What is it you are here for?"

Twilight furrows her brows in confusion. "Well, because of the letter. Is something wrong?"

"Wrong?" Celestia laughs, and the sound fills the room, warming it like the beams of the early morning sun. "There's nothing wrong, Twilight. I just have a favor to ask you."

Twilight blinks, all wide eyes and confusion, and then the relief just washes over her. It's as though all the tension flees from her body and she gives a soft sigh, the corners of her mouth twitching up into a slight smile.

"Really?" she asks, as though she still doesn't quite believe the white alicorn.

Celestia nods, moving until she is just a few steps away from her student. "Really, Twilight. I should have been more clear in my letter, I suppose. I didn't mean to make you worry."

Luna gives a soft snort. "Of course you made her worry, sister."

Celestia, casts an irate look at her sister, but doesn't argue. Just turns back to Twilight Sparkle and offers up that sunbright smile again. "You're going to have to forgive Luna. She's a little...testy today. I'm afraid to say that she is just about out of patience - which is actually why I called you here."

"Oh really?" Now that Twilight knows that things are alright, that war isn't looming around the corner, not yet, not this time, she remembers her manners and her place and stoops into a low bow. "Well, I would be honoured to help the two of you. What is it you need?"

"Research," says Celestia, "and you are the only pony that I trust for this."

Twilight Sparkle beams, because those are words that she has always wanted to hear. That she is thought of. Loved. Trusted even, and Celestia has called her over anyone else.

"Research? What kind of research?" asks Twilight, eagerly.

"The kind that she should do herself," snaps Luna, and it is a complete change from how she had been speaking, from her behaviour only moments ago.

And then, for a long moment, Celestia and Luna stare at each other. The sun and the moon, locked in a battle without words, one that Twilight knows is going on but doesn't really understand. Eventually, it is Luna who backs down, giving another snort and pawing the ground with a forehoof.

"Fine. Send her to do your work," says Luna, and then the dark mare is pushing her way past the other two and out of the room. The door slams shut behind her, and Twilight cannot help but compare the sound to the start of a very big home.

"Celestia?" questions Spike, and for the first time since they left Ponyville, he sounds uneasy.

Celestia turns her warm gaze onto the dragon and smiles. "It's alright, Spike. Luna is just upset that I didn't ask her to go out for me. Nothing to worry about."

Except worry is what Spike does, because he is a guardian and a protector and, though he is still young, he knows his job. "How come you didn't choose her?"

"Spike!" scolds Twilight, but Celestia's smile doesn't waver.

"Because what I need is a calm mate who will ovey the customs of others, and my sister is most certainly not calm of willing to obey," answers Celestia, and she does not falter once, the words rolling easily off of her tongue.

If Twilight were an older mare, she may have noticed that fact. As it is, she is too caught up in the idea of being able to do something the youngest princess couldn't.

"Other customs?" asks Twilight eagerly. "Like outside of Equestria?"

"Outside Equestria and within," confirms the white alicorn.

Suddenly the unease on Spike's face grows and morphs and changes, until he is looking at Celestia with little less then horror, "no!"

Scrambling closer to Twilight, Spike wraps one small hand into her dark mane and turns wide, pleading eyes onto the unicorn. "Tell her no, Twilight! Tell her you won't go outside of Equestria!"

"What? Spike, what's gotten into you?" questions a bewildered Twilight. Without thinking, she steps away from the dragon, closer to Celestia.

The action doesn't mean much to her. Anything, actually. She is just trying to get a better look at the suddenly scared dragon, to figure out what is going on.

To Spike though, it means everything and everything is just shy of betrayel.

"Just tell her no and lets go home!" insists Spike, and there was a time when Twilight would have listened to the dragon without question, a time that he desperatly wishes was then and now and not years in the past.

"Spike," warns Twilight.

Celestia shakes her head, and that smile falters slightly. "It's alright, Twilight. Spike has a reason to be upset. What I'm asking you to do is something that he wouldn't be able to accompany you for. I need you to go with a very close friend of mine by the name of Guiding Star, and help build relations with the others who live in this land. Unfortunately, most of this world has a strict no dragons policy."

Any land not ruled over by Celestia forbids entrance to them. It is a law that stems from years and years and years ago, and how it slipped Twilight's mind she doesn't know. All she knows is that this idea is tempting, even if she must go alone.

All Celestia knows is that this is her one chance, her one hope, and if it doesn't work then nothing will.

All Spike knows is that his little unicorn is staring at the princess with wide, eager eyes, and a hand has gripped at his heart and started to squeeze

wring

tug

pull until all he knows is the familiar sting of loss.

"Twilight?" questions Spike, and his voice is little more than a whisper.

Twilights gaze switches from the grand alicorn to the small dragon, and she looks almost apologetic. "I have too, Spike. This is my chance."

-x-x-x-x-

All that Twilight Sparkle has ever wanted is to be known for something great. To become history, a figure that ponies will read about generations from then,that she will never be forgotten or glanced over.

Her parents would see her for who she really was, not for the royal husband that she lacked.

Her town would see her as more than just a bearer of the elements, as more then just a bearer of the elements, as more then just a refugee for magic.

Celestia would know that all her effort was worth it, and Twilight is more than what everyone thinks, more than what she looks, enough that she should not be given up on. Not yet, at least. Not now.

And so she sits in the back of the carriage, surrounded by ornate walls and red curtains, and watches out the window as Canterlot gets smaller and smaller behind her. Then, she hopes that Spike will understand.

-x-x-x-x-

Twilight was not told much about the land she is going too. Just that a mare will meet her outside of the Ever Free Forest, and show her the way to a place called Night Valley.

So she gets out of the carriage and thanks the ponies pulling it, and then sits back and waits

waits

waits

waits long into the night, until the sun has long since set. It is a dark night, with no moon and few stars, and Twilight absently wonders if it means there is something wrong with Luna. She is usually so proud of the creations in the sky, after all.

That thought is brief and fleeting though, gone from her mind as a cold wind blows through, catching at the branches of the aged oak trees. They rattle and scrape against each other, even after the gust of wind is gone. Beneath the cacophony of branches, Twilight can hear it.

Birdsong?

Insects?

Voices?

No, it's none of those things. Or maybe it's all of them? Maybe it's just her imagination, spurned on by the horror stories she has heard of the dark forest before her?

Either way, she can't help but call out, "hello?"

The sound doesn't stop. Two glowing, yellow eyes blink open in the darkness of the trees.

"Hello?" echoes a soft voice from within the forest.

Twilight starts and stumbles backwards. She wasn't actually expecting an answer, had been hoping that she wouldn't get one.

"W-who are you?" squeeks Twilight, all wide eyes and fear.

The eyes blink at her, and then vanish. A moment later and the branches bend and part, making way for a small pony to walk into the clearing. She is a small thing, and everything about her blends in with the shadows and the night, save for a single shock of silver in her mane.

"I'm Guiding Star," says the mare. "You must be Twilight Sparkle."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This story is not forgotten, never fear! In fact, the longer I think on it, the more I have planned out for this lovely little saga. I do hope to hear from some of you soon, letting me know what you think about it all.

I promise that things will all be made clear soon enough.

* * *

The room is dark, but Celestia lets herself in all the same. She knows that her younger sister is inside, awake, planning and painting the night sky.

"Luna?" she questions, hooves carrying her towards the dark alicorns bed. Its dark drapes form a canopy, covering the mare of night from view.

"What?" The word is sharp. Unhappy. Angry, even, as though Luna still doesn't understand.

"Sister," sighs Celestia. "Don't do this, please. Not again."

"Do what? Argue with you?" A moment after Luna speaks, the curtains hanging around her bed part, revealing dark, angry eyes. "Or question your decisions?"

Closing her eyes, Celestia takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "I don't understand why you're so upset over this, Luna. You knew it would come to pass eventually. Even more so once our Guardian failed."

That was how their lineage worked, after all.

They lived on for many, many years. Longer then any other pony. They represented the land, the sky, the very essence of magic. They protected and saved and loved - and then they silently vanished into the shadows, making way for a new generation to do the same.

It was how they worked, it was how the Guardians worked, and stating that only seemed to make her younger sister even more enraged.

"She didn't fail," snarls Luna, unfolding her long legs and launching herself off of the bed. She stops mere inches from Celestia, upper lip curled back in distaste. "She did all that we asked of her, and she succeeded! The fact that she can't do it any longer doesn't mean she /failed/!"

"Yes, it does. It means that, as the Eternal Guardian of Equestria, she's failed. Maybe not in what was asked of her in that moment, but over all she is now forcing a new pony to take on her job." Celestia isn't trying to be calloused. She has just come to terms with the facts, finally accepted that she cannot rule forever and understood the signs.

Those signs are that, when the Guardian must be replaced, so do the rulers.

"Luna. Sister. During our reign, she was a brave and strong mare. But she isn't now, and you know what that means," says Celestia, offering the younger alicorn a sad smile. "Like our mother, and her mother, and hers, we must pass our role onto the next generation."

"You only say that because your student is willing," hisses Luna, and there it is, the bane of the hatred.

The corners of Celestia's lips curl up into a smile, and she gives a small, humorless laugh. "Luna, Twilight is willing to go as a guide. And, when she realizes that she has been chosen as the next Guardian, she will have no choice but to be willing to accept that too."

It takes a moment for that to really sink in, Celestia thinks, because her sister just stands there and stares at her. So the white alicorn takes that chance to speak again, trying to impress upon Luna that none of this was her choice.

"She stepped into the role of Elemental Barrier easily enough, I have no doubts-"

"You didn't tell her?" interrupts Luna, and there is a fleeting moment where it is a small foal looking up at Celestia, with wide eyes and an open mouth, frightened of the world. Then that moment is dead and gone and past, and the anger is back and stronger then ever. "You lied to her about what she'll be doing?"

"Are you really going to accost me for lying?" questions Celestia, and her words are accusing in their own right.

Luna draws back as though she has been hit, and for a moment she looks so very hurt, as though  
Celestia has crossed a line that she never should have gone near.

Then the anger is gone, replaced by something deeper then that, something worse. It is replaced with fury

horror

betrayal

and more than that, worse than that, a look that says she will not forget her elder sisters comment.

"You know that I'm lying to protect her," says Luna, but the words are little more than a whisper. "To keep her safe and happy. You're just lying to get your own way!"

"I'm lying to-" begins Celestia, but she is cut off by Luna drawing herself up and the room gets dark and cold and stiff, like everything is beginning to freeze around her and not even the warm rays of her sun could bring back the light.

"Get out," snarls Luna, and she is Luna only for a second, before something darker takes over in a battle that is never ending. "Now!"

And Celestia does, letting the door slam shut behind her, knowing full well that while she may be failing her sister, she is not failing her kingdom.


End file.
